


Slow Start To Making A New Friend

by BloopsieDaisy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4607982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from an anon, wanted for super best friends Meg and Gavin trying to be friends with Ryan, super jock and genius dude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Start To Making A New Friend

“Meg, I seriously don’t think this is such a good idea.”

“C'mon Gavin! We’ll be fine. We’re good for being over here thanks to Dan. Can’t back out now. Got your camera right?” It was a known fact that Gavin really only had two friends, Meg and Dan. But since Dan always had football practice, that’s when Meg swooped in and filled the temporary gap. To others they seemed super close, and they were. They were best friends. And currently, said best friends were at the Homecoming game with a plan in mind. A plan that would finally help them with talking to and even possibly, becoming friends with the one and only Ryan Haywood.

Ryan was on the school’s football team just like Dan. When Meg and Gavin first saw Ryan, it was during the first football practice of the year. Gavin was there for Dan, and Meg was there so Gavin wouldn’t be alone in the stands. Both caught eye of Ryan almost immediately and both agreed that he was quite the looker. Once the practice was over, the two bombarded Dan with questions about the blonde player.

Not only was Ryan a football stud, but he was a bit of a genius when it came to computers and machine work as well. Along with that, he was a true gentleman, funny and had a laugh that could give an angel their wings. Then and there, the duo had become, for lack of a better word, fascinated by the upperclassman. And then they started to devise a plan to approach him. Dan offered to introduce them to Ryan, but they thought it would be too embarrassing.

So instead, Meg came up with the idea of using Gavin’s ‘fancy smancy slow mo’ camera to film cool shots of the team during the Homecoming game to show the team, or more importantly, Ryan. So that is what brought them to their current situation. Dan let Gavin and Meg into the players’ rest area in front of the stands. Gavin had his Phantom set up on a tripod as he took footage of the game. And while he was doing the grunt work, Meg was admiring the team, and by admiring the team we mean their strapping body and not their sports prowess. “How we looking Gav?” She asked. Meg was sitting with the other players on the bench.

“I don’t know, how’s the view from up there?” He jested back, with a hint of attitude. “You try getting a clear and usable shot from back here.”

“Just move up then.”

“I do that and I risk the chance of someone or something hitting me, or worse, my camera.”

“I bet you have plenty of good shots by now. Put the camera down and watch the rest of the game with me.” Gavin stuck his tongue at his friend, who returned the gestured.

“You’re the one who suggested we do this. And since I’m the only one who knows how to work the camera, I think I would know if we had enough shots or not.” Meg glared at Gavin before she turned back around to the game. The Brit just grumbled to himself before groaning out in aggravation. “I’ll stop when it's half time.” And from that point on until half time hit, the two were pretty much silent to one another. They weren’t grumpy at the other anymore, they were just focused on their own thing. Which was admiring a certain player from afar, just from two different perspectives.

Soon enough when Gavin finally pulled his head out of the camera, it was half time. As all the players started to go back to the respective sides and people in the stands left to stretch, use the restroom and get more food. Gavin started to break down his stuff to put it away. “Oh hey Dan!” greeted Meg as she saw their friend come to them. He was pulling his helmet off as he walked over to them.

“Hey you two. I hope you two are staying out of trouble while doing Slow Mo out here. Wasn’t super easy convincing Coach to let you two do this.”

“And we appreciate it all Dan!” She thanked the tall Brit and gave him a small kiss to the cheek. “Besides if our plan with Ryan doesn’t work, at least you two can still use the footage for a Slow Mo Guys video.”

“I still say you’re being a bunch of idiots about this.” Dan claimed. “Just talked to him, he’s a really nice guy.” And as if his ears were burning, Ryan was currently heading towards the three.

“Hey Dan, who’re your friends here?” asked the blonde curiously.

“Ryan, just the man I needed, I have to run to the lo real quick. Think you can keep my friends entertained until I get back? Awesome, thanks.” And before anyone could say anything, the Brit was gone. Gavin stood there gawking in shock, as well as taking mental note to kick Dan’s ass later.

“So, um, nice to meet you Ryan.” spoke Meg, breaking the silence Dan left. “I’m Meg, and this is Gavin.”

“Oh, so you’re the friends Dan talks about a lot.”

“What?!” squawked Gavin. “He talks about us?”

“Yeah.” Meg and Gavin exchanged looks. Both were confused as dicks and looked it too. “He’s mentioned how he and Gavin have been friends since they were little. And how he has you too Meg.”

“Me?” The blonde nodded in confirmation.

“He feels bad that he’s always been busy lately with practice and such. But since Gavin has you, he’s just happy that he isn’t alone anymore.” Ryan looked to the two and saw two different expressions. Gavin looked embarrassed from hearing what Dan said and felt. Meg looked like she wanted to cry from how sweet it was.

“That’s so sweet of him.” cooed Meg.

“He should have bloody said something.” Ryan smiled as he ruffled the Brit’s hair, who just squawked as he tried to bat the hands away.

“Dan also told me you two were too shy to come up to talk to me yourselves.” The duo’s faces paled instantly. “As flattered as I am that you went to such elaborate lengths to approach me, you could have just come said hi.” The two started to flush madly.

“Guess this footage is a waste then. Don’t think I can really get a Slow Mo out of it.” sighed Gavin.

“Not necessarily. I would still love to see what you got. Dan told me you and him make videos together, filming different things in slow motion. I’ve never seen any of them and I bet they look awesome. You have to be pretty smart and amazing to work a complicated camera like that."

The three continued to talk like this for the remainder of half time. Dan came back from where ever he had gone, and true to Gavin’s word he punched him when he came back. The rest of the game went swimmingly. Meg and Gavin sat together as they watched their friends play their hearts out. In the end their team won and everyone of their side were cheering like mad when the finally point was scored.

While all of the team were running to the others at the sideline, doing that team hundle thing teams do when winning, Ryan and Dan ran that way but instead of hugging and huddling with them, they went for Meg and Gavin. The two grabbing one of their tiny friends and twirling them around.

Once everyone started to calm down and start to head home, the four friends decided to go grab some food together. As they ate their burgers, they discussed about getting together to watch the footage Gavin had gotten tonight sometime this weekend. They even talked about filming some Slow Mo Guys and asking Ryan if he wanted to help with it.

It was turning out to be the start of a lovely friendship for them all.


End file.
